A Hunter's Kryptonite
by Anti-Schism
Summary: Set during the Civil War when Jasper is with Maria's army. Alice is a vampire hunter. On her 200th birthday Alice destroys Maria's army, only leaving Jasper. I'm not very good at summaries. First FanFic, pls review so that I kno if I should continue
1. Deadly Discoveries

**A Hunter's ****Kryptonite**

June 5, 1863

My name is Alice. Alice Brandon. I'm a vampire hunter and today is my 200th birthday. If you're wondering why that's so special, it's because I am the first hunter in history to live that long. My grandmother came close; she was killed two months before her birthday. The only reason I'm happy to be that old is because I only look sixteen, if I looked that old I would most likely kill myself.

I'm only 4'9" but that helps with the killing, they all underestimate me…until they're dead. I have ebony hair that's cut short and spiked. Most of the girls have long hair that they put in buns or just leave down, but I loathe the way a bun makes me look and if my hair were longer it would get in the way. I look just like a normal person except that I don't were a dress, I were pants and that is not very ladylike. If I were to wear a dress it would be very difficult to fight. As a hunter I am very fast and strong. I can still get hurt, but I heal faster than a normal person.

There are many myths about vampires, so let me clear a few things up. They don't burn in the sun, in fact, you could be walking right next to one in the middle of the day and not even notice. They don't have fangs and their eyes aren't red, they stay the same color as when they were human. Vampires don't sleep in coffins, they don't sleep at all and steaks don't kill them. The only way to kill one is to decapitate it. I have a special knife made of vampire bones, that will slice through their skin like butter. The only way for a normal person to tell if someone is a vampire is if they see them feeding, but being a hunter gives me a sort of sixth sense. My blood smells sweeter than humans so it attracts vampires as well.

Vampires have been around since the beginning of time when Lucifer was cast out of heaven. He was angry and wanted to punish God, so he made demons that looked human. They lusted for blood and never aged, they could turn humans into one of them with just a bite. God saw what these creatures would do to the world and he made hunters to keep the vampires a bay.

I got bored with just killing them about 150 years ago. I only have one rule; if one of them makes me bleed then I get to have fun with them before I kill them. Some people might call this sadistic, but I call it revenge for all of my family that died at the hands of a vampire.

So, now, here I am at a pub _celebrating. _There are three vampires sitting at a table in the corner. I made sure my knife was still secured at my waist and got up to leave purposely walking by their table. Just like I thought, they followed me out and down the alley.

Stopping, I discreetly pulled the blade out and waited for them to catch up.

"She looks strong even though she's small, maybe we should take her back to Maria," one of them said.

"Let's just kill her now, she smells so good," said the other.

"She'd be a good addition to the army," the first commented.

"But-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, I spun around with the knife out, aimed directly at his neck. There was a sickening screeching sound as the blade sliced though his neck. The other two were stunned, but only for a second. I quickly jumped behind the them and cut through the first one's neck. Deciding to find out what they were talking about, I backed off. The fear was evident on the last vampire's face, so I knew he would go where he felt safe if I let him go.

"You have three seconds to be out of sight," I said in a low growl.

He took off immediately and I wasn't far behind, I wanted to know who this Maria was. After following him for a few hours, I was beginning to think he wasn't going to where ever she was. Just as I was about to give up and head home, I saw a light through the trees. Slowing to a stop, I heard shouts, growls, and cries of pain. Ever so slowly, I crept closer. As I got nearer to the building, I noticed that the windows were about fifty feet up. Climbing the closest tree, I looked into the window and couldn't believe what I saw.


	2. Fiery Fight

AN: Just wanted to say thanks for reading, I know the first chapter was short, but hopefully they will get longer as I get used to writing.

* * *

June 5, 1863

Centered on one side of the room was the only piece of furniture, an elegantly carved oak throne. The woman sitting in it was just as elegant, in her posture and dress. Next to her stood a tall, lean man with wavy golden hair that was obscuring his face. The rest of the room was chaos, there were at least ten different fights going on. I decided to just sit and watch how it played out.

When it got down to about twelve vampires fighting, the blond man stepped in to break them up. His movements were fluid and graceful. I was mesmerized, which was not good, he's the enemy and I'll be killing him in a minute. After receiving a few bites and killing one of the vampires, he had gotten them all calmed down. It seemed like the best time to attack.

Silently, I climbed down the tree and walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath to prepare myself, I opened the door. The room instantly fell silent, all eyes on me.

"That's her, the one I told you about," the one who I had let go whispered franticly to the woman who I'd assume was Maria.

"If _she _was able to kill those two then they deserved to die," she laughed. "You there", she pointed at one of the vampires, "kill her."

The poor girl didn't even hesitate. I could tell that new to being a vampire, she didn't try to anticipate my moves, just acted on impulse and bloodlust. When she was about three feet away I pulled out my knife, ducked and put the blade were her neck would be. It was too late for her to change course, so she ran directly into it. The momentum of her body forced it to keep going while her head fell to the floor beside me.

I couldn't help but let out a high pitched giggle as I looked around the room. All of them wore the same shocked expression, except one. Maria. She was furious, her face contorted with rage.

"If you don't want to die then leave," I said loud enough for all of them to hear.

Four of the ten quickly went out the door. I guess the rest want to die, I'll get to have a bit of fun after all. Maria screamed at them to attack and they all jumped into motion. The first two were easy to kill, but then they started to strategize. When two came at me from both sides and I simply stepped back, twirled and cut into the back of one's neck. It was like dancing. _Very_ dangerous dancing. There were only three left I noticed one girl looking toward the door, wanting to run.

"Go ahead, I won't stop you," I said, laughing.

With that, she bolted out the door. I easily killed one of the last two. Now it was me and him, unless Maria and her guard wanted to join in.

This one was smart, more experienced. He swung his foot out to kick me and I stepped back, but that's what he expected. I hadn't had time to prepare for his punch and his fist made contact. Taking a few steps back, I felt where he had hit. When I pulled my hand back, there was sticky red liquid on my finger tips.

"Yay, I was hoping someone would do that. Now I get to have some real fun," I cheered gleefully.

Just so that I could deal with Maria and the other one, I used one of the spells my mother taught me to bind him. He could still see, hear, think and speak, but he couldn't move. I skipped over to pet him on the head and then went to stand in front of Maria.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She countered.

"Well we can either fight or you can just let me kill you. I suggest the latter, it's less painful."

"Jasper, I would like to kill this one on my own," she spoke to the man beside her.

My smile grew as she stood and walked forward. In less than half a second we were both in fighting positions.

Trying to distract her I asked,"Maria… have you noticed how sweet and delicious I smell?"

She paused to sniff the air. While she was distracted, I tried a high kick, but she dodged it. Each time one of us would make a move we would miss. This went on for about five minutes, until, finally, one of her kicks hit. I realized how proud she really was, as she smirked and let out short laugh. I let her get in a few good hits just so that she would think she was winning. The fifth time she hit me I fell to the ground and stayed down. She approached slowly wondering if I was going to get up. Thinking that I was ready to give up, she grabbed my hair and pulled me up. Bringing her face closer to my neck, she took a slow deep breath. Just as she was about to bite me, I brought my knife up and sliced her head off.

Without looking up I said to Jasper, "You have three choices; you can die, you can leave, or you can clean up. I might not kill you the next time we meet, if you help out."

"I'll start a fire,' he replied quietly.

When I did look up, I couldn't breathe. He wasn't just mesmerizing, he was heartbreakingly beautiful. And that voice, oh that _voice_. It was the most seductive, the most sinful sound I had ever heard.

_What's wrong with me?_ I shouldn't be thinking things like that, he's a monster. He has killed countless people. He's _made _people kill.

The noises of the one that hit me brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you," I purred to the unfortunate soul.

I dragged the vampire to Maria's vacated chair and pushed him down into it. Straddling his lap, I ran my knife down his arm, gradually increasing the pressure. By the time the tip of the blade reached his wrist, there was only a half of an inch of it immersed in his skin. I pushed down harder and he shrieked in pain. I got bored after about ten minutes and just threw him into the fire that Jasper started.

Something was off. I know Jasper didn't leave, I could feel him in the room, but I couldn't see him. Then I heard a shuffling sound on the other side of the fire. As I walked over, I could see the faint outline of a figure huddled in the corner.

"You're very odd," I said to him.

No response.

"Jasper?"

By this time I was close enough to see that he was rocking back and forth slightly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I can feel what others feel," he answered shakily.

"So… you just felt what I did to him?"

"Yes."

Why did I care that he was in pain? I had to get out of there or I might do something exceptionally stupid.

"Well, it's been a long night and I have to go," I lied.

Without giving it another thought, I ran. I didn't stop till sunrise, it felt good to just feel the wind on my face and nothing else. No confusion. No worry. No loneliness. Nothing.


End file.
